


I'm A Defect, Surgical Project

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther's high on pain meds in this so idk, Seizures, They love eachother and its hard, Whump, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Diego cut him off, “ You mean completely mess up you entire body.”Luther waved him off, “No-no he did save my life. It’s not like he knew that I would-would completely hate it or what-what it would make me do to myself…” He trailed off.





	I'm A Defect, Surgical Project

**Author's Note:**

> Again, really old. Requested by @lonelyboy-in-space on tumblr, check them out

All seven children were having a family breakfast the week after the supposed Apocalypse. Vanya had killed “Leonard”, and they had managed to get her under control before anything worse had happened.

Mom had just asked Luther to get the ketchup from the fridge, and on his way back, he had frozen and just started… staring.

“Klaus, look!” Ben said, pointing at their big brother with wide, concerned eyes. “Wasn’t that rave his… first time?”

“Uh yeah, Benny-boy. Lost his v-” “NO! His first time on drugs!”

The look on Klaus’ face said it all. Standing, he said, “You feeling alright big guy.”

No answer.

Five was the first one to notice the situation. (Must be a twin thing, Ben noted later.) He got the others attention, and then…

It all went to Sht

In the span of 10 seconds, Luther went down, Klaus and Five hurried to catch him, and the kitchen was filled with the sounds of chairs screeching and worried yells. Vanya pulled off her sweater and used it to cushion his head while he seized. Luckily, he stopped before the five minute mark.

A sigh of relief filled the room, and before anyone could move, Mom picked him up and carried him to the clinic.

——————————-

“- So basically, he got EXTREMELY high, and I totally forgot to check for withdrawal signs… WHICH is not my fault if you take into account the end of the world… AND Ben forgot too…. AND Five should have realized something with their freaky twin-bond, so please don’t blame me for this…”

All six of the remaining siblings were sitting outside the clinic while Mom dealt with the medical bit. Five was zoning out, Allison was fiercely writing on her notepad, Diego was fidgeting, and Vanya looked like she was about to start sobbing at any moment.

Allison revealed her notepad to read, ‘No-one blames you Klaus, but is he gonna be OK???’

“HECK IF I KNOW ALLISON, THIS HASN’T HAPPENED TO ME!”

Before anyone else could respond, Mom stepped out.

“You can come say hello now, children. He’s only half awake, but I’m sure he’ll feel better if he knows you all are there.”

For a a moment, her constant smile had wavered.

They all bustled in and stood by the cot, staring down at their brother. Somehow, despite his size, he looked very small.

“What’s going on with him Mom?”

“Honey, it’s just what Klaus said. Some people have extremely adverse reactions to narcotics, but due to Luther’s,” she paused. “Condition, it seems to have been delayed. It is also likely that it will take him longer than the average person to recover. He has also developed a high fever.”

They all took a moment to process this, they heard soft murmurs coming from the cot. Five was the first one to get there.

Five had started reading Reginald’s journal, and what he had found was shocking, to say the least. On that day in October, one of the mothers had twins. Reading on revealed this paragraph, 'Number One and Number Five have, as expected, grown very close. They seem to prove the idea that Twins have some kind of physic-link. Further studies must be made.’ Ever since then, the two of them had been almost inseparable.

The murmurs turned to cries quickly, but no-one could catch what he was saying. Vanya grabbed his hand.

His eyes opened suddenly. He tried to sit up, but everyone panicked and pushed him back down.

“What’s goin on?” He slurred.

“Well Lu-Lu, you got ridiculously high your first time doing drugs, and because of your monkey-bod, your reaction was put on stand-by.”

His nose scrunched up, and he rolled onto his side.

“What were you dreaming about?” Vanya asked.

Luther didn’t look up and mumbled something else under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Why do you care?”

That question sounded earnest, not snippy. Diego spoke up next.

“Because you’re our brother?”

“That didn’t keep you from leaving me.” He said matter-of-factly.

That statement hung in the air for a while, with the sibling’s faces showing varying degrees of confusion and guilt. He continued, “You all left me, the house was so big and empty and cold - it was sooo cold! I got kinda lonely after a while, but thas ok.” He paused to breath. His voice sounded very wobbly and almost like he was stoned.

He continued, “Mom and Pogo did their best to keep me company though, so don’t feel toooo bad. Well, feel a little bad, because you all know how dad could be.”

That got their attention. Five scooted closer and questioned, “What did he do?”

“Oh you know the usual…” He trailed of and his eyes closed for a second, before taking a sharp inhale and kept going, “YoU ArE NuMbEr OnE AnD nO MaTtEr WhAt EvErYtHiNg YoU dO MuSt bE PeRfEcT! I DoN’t CaRe iF NuMbEr FoUr oR NuMbEr SeVeN WaNt tO SeE YoU, YoU MuSt CoNtInUe TrAiNiNg! And then there was that whole thing were he saved my life-”

Diego cut him off, “ You mean completely mess up you entire body.”

Luther waved him off, “No-no he did save my life. It’s not like he knew that I would-would completely hate it or what-what it would make me do to myself…” He trailed off.

Everyone just sat there with wide eyes, their heads reeling.

“What did you do?”

That was the first time Ben had said anything. No-one really noticed that he was corporeal up to this point. That wasn’t enough to earn him a response though. He had fallen back asleep.

Mom stepped in, “Now, now children, your brother needs his rest. Let’s finish our breakfast.”

“Mom, do you know what he’s talking about?”

Her smile was gone. “Come with me. You can ask him later.” She started to herd them out. Before she could get to Five, he pulled off Luther’s gloves and revealed scars. They dissapeared under his sleeves.

They all stood in horror. Tears started falling and Diego turned to Grace.

“M-Mom? Di-did you kn-know?”

She nodded.

Vanya climbed onto the cot next to Luther, and Klaus slowly followed. Eventually, Five ended up on his chest, Allison put her head next to his, Diego layed by his legs, and Ben held his hand.

When Luther woke up, they would have those necessary conversations but until then, they held on and promised not to let go again.


End file.
